


Let's Study

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sehun, Fluff and Smut, Oh Sehee, Romance, het!sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin wants people to stop calling him stupid because he is not. He just doesn't like studying at all.Sehee tries to change that and comes up with a fantastic plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehunniebunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunniebunch/gifts).



> My first hetsekai fic. I'm sorry if it's not good hahahaha^^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Fem!Sehun

Jongin thinks that this whole situation is unfair. Why is it unfair? Well, he never asked to be born with a brain that has a very limited capacity. So it’s not really his fault that he always ranked last in his class. However, Jongin doesn’t think he is stupid. No, he is not stupid. It’s just that he is not interested in whatever is being taught at school so he never really put any effort in studying. But all his teachers, friends, and families are all convinced that he is just plain stupid, except for one person, Oh Sehee, his lovely and amazing girlfriend.

“You are not stupid because I believe no one is stupid in this world.” Sehee says after Jongin told her about how Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept calling him ‘idiot’ and ‘stupid’. Jongin smiles widely because Sehee is defending him. Of course his girlfriend will defend him. He has the best girlfriend in the world. “But there are lazy people, and you, young man, are one of them.” Or maybe not.

Jongin pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest rather unhappily. “How can you say that to your own boyfriend?”

Sehee chuckles before she stands up from her chair and moves to sit beside Jongin on his bed. She pokes Jongin’s cheek with her index finger repeatedly until Jongin stops pouting and glares at her instead.

“I am just stating the truth.” Sehee shrugs.

“I am hurt.” Jongin clutches his clothed chest for a dramatic effect.

Sehee rolls her eyes at that. “Why don’t you prove it to them that you are not stupid then?”

“How?”

“Well, it’s easy. Study hard and ace the exams.” Sehee says it so casually like it’s not a big deal. Oh well, of course it’s not a big deal for Sehee. She is the smartest student in their school. Sometimes it makes Jongin feels insecure because people around them keep saying that he doesn’t deserve Sehee. They are like polar opposite. Sehee always ranked on top of the class while Jongin is always at the bottom. No one knows why Sehee falls for Jongin, but she did and they have been happily dating for almost three months now. But he has never told anyone about it before because he has his own pride. Besides, he doesn’t think Sehee will like it if he thinks so low of himself.

“It’s easy for you.” Jongin huffs.

Sehee rests her chin on top of his shoulder and Jongin can feel her warm breath on the sensitive skin of his neck. “I will help you.”

“No one has ever succeeded in making me study. Not even when my parents locked me up in my room for one week to force me to study when I was in primary school.”

Sehee snorts. “It’s still a wonder to me how you are in high school right now. Did you bribe the principal?” Sehee asks playfully.

“Of course not. You see, I am not stupid. I just never study, but during exams, there are some questions that could be answered using common sense. That’s how I survived until now.” Jongin states proudly.

“I know you are not stupid. You have a big potential inside you. We just need to think of a way to motivate you to study and make use of your amazing brain.” Sehee leans up a little bit and pecks his cheek.

Jongin smiles involuntarily at the action and turns his head to capture Sehee’s lips for a kiss. Sehee hums in surprise but then she relaxes into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Jongin places his hands on Sehee’s slim waist and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

Sehee pulls away first and Jongin whines as he tries to chase his girlfriend’s sweet lips. Sehee just laughs before she pecks Jongin’s lips once. “I need to go home now. My mom will nag at me if I am late for dinner.”

Jongin nuzzles his nose in the crook of Sehee’s neck and inhales her intoxicating scent. Sehee always smells so nice and it always makes Jongin feels lightheaded. “See you tomorrow.”

“I will think of a way to make you study. I will tell you tomorrow.” Sehee grins and Jongin groans just at the thought of studying. However, he is not too worried because he is sure Sehee won’t be able to come up with something that will make him change his mind about studying.

Jongin pulls away from the hug and watches as Sehee stands up to pick up her bag. Jongin opens the door for Sehee and he pecks his girlfriend’s lips one more time before he lets her go.

“See you tomorrow, sweets.” Sehee smiles sweetly but there’s something mischievous in her eyes that makes Jongin wonders about what she is planning. But he guesses that’s not really important right now because he is sleepy, so sleep is more important right now.

 

 

“Good morning my beautiful princess.” Jongin hugs Sehee from the back and kisses the top of her head loudly. He doesn’t care that there are other students in the class and it’s not like they care anyway.

Sehee looks up at Jongin and she grins at him. “Hey, sweets. Come sit here.” Sehee pats the empty seat beside her. “I want to tell you something.”

Sehee looks excited but she also looks nervous and shy. Jongin frowns curiously as he sits down and pays his girlfriend his full attention, waiting for her to start.

“So, I have been thinking about a plan the whole night, and I finally found something that could motivate you to study.” Sehee starts and her cheeks suddenly turn really red.

“Cupcake, you okay? Your face is really red.” Jongin asks in concern.

Sehee covers her cheeks with her hands and avoids Jongin’s gaze. “I’m alright. Just..Uhm..Come to my place after school later. I will tell you the details of my plan there.” Sehee turns her head away from Jongin and pretends to focus on whatever book she is reading.

“Hey, look at me.” Jongin is really confused at his girlfriend behaviour right now.

Sehee shakes her head cutely and Jongin’s heart swells at the cuteness.

“Cupcake, what’s wrong with you?” Jongin tries again.

“I am fine. Seriously, stop asking me.” Sehee pouts. Her cheeks are still red though and Jongin can’t hold back the urge to kiss it. Jongin lets his lips linger on Sehee’s cheek for a few seconds before he pulls away with a satisfied smile. “You are so cute.” Jongin muses.

Sehee hits his thigh out of embarrassment and Jongin just laughs. Sehee is always flustered whenever he praises her and Jongin really loves her reaction that’s why he keeps teasing Sehee. He also knows that Sehee secretly loves it.

 

 

 

Sehee looks even more restless once they reached her house and somehow it makes Jongin feels nervous too.

“Wait here.” Sehee pushes Jongin to sit down on the couch in the living room before she disappears into her room. Jongin just sits there dumbly as he waits for his girlfriend. Her house is empty because Sehee’s parents are going to Hawaii for their 16th wedding anniversary, so Sehee will be alone for the next two weeks because she is the only child.

Ten minutes later, Sehee comes out after changing her clothes. She is now wearing an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of pink shorts. Her hair is tied in a messy bun and Jongin is amazed because even when Sehee is just wearing such a simple outfit she still looks beautiful.

Sehee sits beside him on the couch and turns to her side so she can face Jongin. “We will have mid-test next week. You know right?”

“I guess so?” Jongin doesn’t really remember actually. It’s not like he cares about it.

Sehee rolls her eyes at him. “Mid-test is next week so we are going to study for the mid-test today.”

“Noooo, I don’t want to study. You can’t make me study. Never.” Jongin whines.

Sehee lifts her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Even when I say that for every subject you get ten questions correct, I will take off my clothes, you still don’t want to study?”

“No, I will not, wait what? What did you say?” Jongin gapes rather unattractively. Did he hear it right?

Sehee’s face is red again but she looks determined. “Listen to me properly. We are going to study math, geography, and history today. I will quiz you for each subject. If you get 10 questions correct, I will remove my clothes, one by one. If you can answer more then we will come up with another thing as we go. How is that?”

“You can’t do this to me.” Jongin can already see how he is going to suffer for the next hours. They have been dating for almost three months but they have never done anything other than making out. There’s no specific reason why. They just haven’t found the right time yet. Needless to say, he is very excited to finally be able to see his gorgeous girlfriend’s body but then he knows it won’t be easy too. He needs to study for it, what the fuck?

“Well, if you don’t want to do it then never mind.” Sehee shrugs.

“Wait. I..Okay, fine. I will do it.” Jongin gives in because really, who is he to say no to Sehee? Not to add that Sehee is tempting him with her body.

Sehee smiles knowingly before she takes out her books from her bag. “Let’s start with geography first.”

For the first half-an-hour, Sehee is explaining to him the parts that he doesn’t understand—which is almost all—then the next half-an-hour Sehee lets him study by himself while she busies herself with her phone.

“Time’s up.” Sehee announces and takes the book away from Jongin.

“But I am not done yet.” Jongin protests.

“Half-an-hour is long enough to memorize all of that. It’s not that much, sweets.” Sehee hands him a piece of paper that contains ten questions on it. “Now, answer this. Remember, even if you get one question wrong, no reward.” Sehee pats his cheek gently.

Jongin huffs but he still takes the paper and picks up his pen. Sehee keeps watching him as he tries to answer the questions. He is even more nervous because he can’t make a single mistake. Call him pervert or whatever, but he really wants to get the reward. Sehee is really attractive and even though Sehee doesn’t wear sexy clothes, Jongin knows his girlfriend has a nice body. He is lying if he says he has never had a wet dream about Sehee. He has even jerk off on the image of Sehee. He is a normal horny teenager after all.

After twenty minutes, he is finally done answering all the questions. He is quite confident that he gets all the answers correct. “Here.” Jongin passes the paper to Sehee to check.

Sehee looks at it then she stares at Jongin with wide eyes. “Wow, you got all correct.”

Jongin smirks proudly. “I told you I am not stupid. Now, give me my reward.”

Sehee turns shy but there’s a small smile playing on her lips, so Jongin knows that Sehee wants this as much as he does, and the fact makes the butterflies in his stomach fly wildly. Sehee moves back a little bit from Jongin before she slowly lifts her shirt up. Jongin subconsciously holds his breath as more and more skins are exposed. He totally forgets how to breathe when Sehee finally takes her shirt off and puts it aside on the couch.

Sehee is wearing a pink lacy bra that cups her breasts perfectly. Her breasts are not big but it’s certainly not small either. Jongin is really jealous of the bra—yes he is jealous of a damn bra—because it gets to be so close to Sehee’s breasts. Sehee has a very small waist and flat stomach that looks so smooth and Jongin really wants to leave marks there.

“Wow..” Jongin blurts out before he can stop himself. When he lifts his gaze to Sehee’s face, her face is super red and Jongin worries for a second that her face might explode. “You are beautiful.”

Sehee bites her lower lip to hide her smile and Jongin really wants to kiss her. So, he moves forward and leans closer to Sehee, but when his lips are about to meet with Sehee’s, she pushes him away with a playful smirk. “No kiss for now. If you get more correct answers, then you can kiss me.”

Jongin groans and pulls away with a pout. “You are so mean.”

Sehee chuckles before she takes out her math’s textbook. “Let’s start.” Sehee has started explaining but Jongin finds it really hard to concentrate because a shirtless Sehee is right beside him. He can touch her if he wants but he doesn’t want to break the rules. He fists his hands and tries to focus on Sehee’s voice instead.

“Concentrate, sweets.” Sehee glances at him.

“I am trying.” Jongin says gruffly. Sehee laughs before she starts explaining again and this time, Jongin tries to think about the rewards he will get later and it helps him to concentrate on whatever Sehee is telling him.

Another one hour passes, and Jongin is amazed by himself for being able to sit down and study for that long time.

“There are 20 questions. 10 questions correct, I will remove my pants. Another 10 correct answers, you can kiss me.” Sehee’s shyness has gone away by now and she looks really confident. She lies comfortably against the back of the couch and Jongin needs to hold the urge to stare at the way her chest move up and down as she breathes and focuses on his questions instead.

“Done.” Jongin says after half-an-hour. He feels so exhausted because math makes him thinks too hard and his brain feels like exploding.

Sehee checks his answers and Jongin bites his lower lip nervously when he sees Sehee smiles at one of his answers.

“You got 28 correct answers.”

Jongin sighs sadly but then Sehee stands up and Jongin looks at her questioningly. His eyes widen when he realises what his girlfriend is doing.

“What? You got 10 questions right, so I will keep to my promise. But no kiss, though.” Sehee pulls her shorts off and shows off her matching pink lacy panty. Sehee turns her back to Jongin as she puts her shorts down on the arm of the couch and Jongin’s dick twitches when he sees Sehun’s round and perky ass. Luckily, before he can do something stupid, Sehee sits back down and crosses her legs. She casts her gaze down and she smirks when she spots the more than obvious tent on his pants.

“I am going to explain the questions you got wrong then we will move on to history.” Sehee looks at him again and purposely not saying anything about his hard-on.

“Yeah, okay. Uhm, babe..”

“Yes?”

“If I get 10 questions correct for history later, can I request for what kind of reward I want to get?” He asks carefully.

Sehee looks thoughtful for a while and Jongin is about to take his words back when Sehee speaks up. “Yeah, sure.”

“Really?” Jongin doesn’t expect his girlfriend to agree so easily.

“Yes. Now, let’s continue.” Sehee sends him a small smile before she starts explaining and Jongin tries to hold back his excited smile and focuses on Sehee’s explanation instead.

 

Almost two hours later, Jongin is finally done with the history subject. Sehee gives him 30 questions because there’s a lot to cover in this subject. Jongin is really excited because if he gets all of them right, he can do whatever he wants.

“Woah, we have been sitting here for almost five hours. It’s 9pm now. My plan really works, huh?” Sehee says smugly.

Jongin scoffs as his fingers are busy writing the answer on the paper. “I still can’t believe you are actually doing this.”

“Well, it’s not that bad, isn’t it?” Sehee sounds uncertain and that makes Jongin lifts his head up to stare at his girlfriend.

“It is perfect.” Jongin ruffles Sehee’s hair affectionately and Sehee pouts.

“Don’t ruin my bun.”

“It’s already messy anyway.”

“Just do your work.” Sehee says.

Jongin chuckles and returns his focus to the task in front of him. He flinches in surprise when he feels something heavy on his laps. He relaxes when he realises that it’s just Sehee’s legs. Sehee has changed her position and now she is resting her back on the arm of the couch and splays her legs on top of Jongin’s legs. She is reading a novel and Jongin smiles as he plays with Sehee’s toes absentmindedly while answering the questions.

Thirty minutes later, and Jongin is done. “Finally.” Jongin stretches his body after he hands the paper to Sehee. He slumps against the back of the couch as he waits for Sehee to finish marking his answers.

“Sweets,” calls Sehee and Jongin looks at her. Her expression is unreadable and it somehow makes Jongin anxious. Then suddenly, Sehee smiles widely before she says, “You got all correct. Wow, I am so proud of you!” Sehee exclaims excitedly.

Jongin is also proud of himself because this really proves that he is not stupid. He can do well as long as he tries. And, he is also excited because of other thing…

“Cupcake, now I want my rewards.” Jongin smiles mischievously and Sehee blushes.

“Yeah, okay. What do you want?” Sehee straightens up and looks at Jongin expectantly.

“Can you take off your bra please?” Jongin’s heart is thumping loudly but he tries to look calm in front of Sehee.

Sehee doesn’t look surprised and she just smiles shyly. “Do you want to do it?”

“May I?”

Sehee doesn’t reply and turns her back to Jongin as a silent invitation. Jongin lifts his hands up slowly and inhales deeply before he unclasps the hook. Then very slowly, he pulls the strings down and takes it off completely. Sehee crosses her arms in front of her chest before she turns around to face Jongin again. Jongin knows she is nervous so he sends her a reassuring smile and Sehee finally lets her arms fall to her side, exposing her bare chest to Jongin.

Jongin feels like the wind is knocked out of him the moment his eyes land on Sehee’s breasts. It is even much better without anything covering it. Jongin’s mouth goes dry at the sight in front of him. “You are so perfect.” Jongin breathes out.

Sehee ducks her head down but Jongin knows she is smiling.

“Can I..Can I touch it?” Well, he answered 30 questions correctly so he still has two rewards and he needs to use the most out of it, right?

“If you want to.” Sehee replies. Suddenly, Sehee stands up from her spot and sits on Jongin’s laps instead. She is straddling Jongin and Jongin feels like he is going to faint soon because a very topless Sehee is right in front of him, on top of his laps. Sehee places her hands on Jongin’s shoulders for balance and Jongin stares at her.

He can’t hold back to urge to kiss Sehee any longer so he leans forward and presses his lips firmly on Sehee’s. Sehee squeaks in surprise but then she relaxes into the kiss and kisses back just as hungrily. Jongin holds Sehee’s waist securely as he explores her mouth. The kiss is hot and messy but none of them really care. No one can deny the sexual tension around them any longer.

Sehee lets out a soft gasp when Jongin cups her left breast. He squeezes it lightly and Sehee mewls into the kiss. It feels as good as he imagined it to be, if not better. He relishes in the feeling of how Sehee’s breast fits perfectly in his hand. He pulls away from the kiss in favour to look at Sehee’s expression. Her eyes are shut and her lips are parted slightly to let out the small whimpers and gasps when Jongin plays with her hard nipples.

Jongin decides to take things further. He bends his head down and latches his lips on Sehee’s right nipple, sucking it like it’s a delicious candy. Sehee arches her back and lets out a loud moan. The effect goes directly to his dick and he really needs to let his dick out because it starts to get painful. While his right hand is busy fondling Sehee’s left breast, his left hand works on his own pants. However, he is having a hard time with the zipper. Suddenly there are warm hands around his own and Sehee whispers hotly in his ear. “Let me.”

Jongin retracts his hands and lets Sehee pulls down the zipper. He gasps when Sehee palms him through the fabric of his red boxer. Jongin pinches Sehee’s nipple in retaliation and Sehee lets out another dirty moan. “You have a very sensitive nipple.” Jongin kisses Sehee’s jawline.

“Shut up.” Sehee mutters breathlessly as she tries to pull Jongin’s pants down. “You need to stand up.” Sehee says before she moves away from Jongin’s laps so Jongin can move.

Jongin already misses the warmth of Sehee’s body on his so he quickly takes off his pants and boxer in one swift motion. He also takes off his shirt and he is naked in a matter of seconds. When he turns around, Sehee’s gaze immediately falls onto his dick and it makes him feel self-conscious. He knows he is not small in size and he has never been embarrassed about his manhood before, but the way Sehee is looking at it intently kinds of make him nervous.

Suddenly, without any warning, Sehee wraps her slender fingers around Jongin’s dick and tugs on it lightly. Jongin jerks forward in surprise and he lets out a strangled moan. “Sehee..” Jongin is standing in front of Sehee who is sitting on the couch and his dick is placed conveniently in front of Sehee’s face.

Sehee pumps his dick slowly and she looks up to lock gaze with Jongin. “I want to give you a blowjob so badly but I am already so wet, so maybe next time?” Sehee bats her eyelashes seductively. Jongin inhales deeply before she pulls Sehee up from the couch and pulls her toward her bedroom.

“You will be the death of me.” Jongin says and pushes Sehee to lie on her queen-sized bed. Sehee giggles as she tries to find the most comfortable position and rests her head on her fluffy pillow. She spreads her legs and bends her knees. Exposing her wet panty to Jongin while she plays with her nipples at the same time. She is panting shamelessly and Jongin wonders where does the shy Sehee go because he has never seen this side of Sehee before, but it is not unwelcomed.

“Sweets, do something.” Sehee whines when Jongin just stands at the foot of the bed and watches as Sehee pleasures herself. Jongin snaps out from his reverie and climbs onto the bed and settles himself in between Sehee’s legs.

Jongin runs his fingers gently from Sehee’s ankle, up to her knees then her inner thighs. He can feel Sehee shudders under his touch and Jongin glances up at her and finds that Sehee is already staring at him with dark eyes. He starts moving his fingers again and he stops when he reaches the waistband of Sehee’s pink underwear.

“Can I take it off?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Sehee lifts her hips up a little bit and Jongin pulls the fabric down along Sehee’s long legs. He throws it away somewhere on the floor. He doesn’t really care, because right now, all he could see and think about is Sehee’s cleanly shaved and very wet womanhood.

“Stop staring.” Sehee whines in embarrassment and tries to close her legs but Jongin stops her.

“No need to be shy. You are so perfect. So beautiful.” Jongin smiles before he leans up to kiss Sehee’s lips so she will be more relax.

Jongin reaches down and rubs his finger teasingly on Sehee’s clit, making Sehee gasps into his mouth. “Fuck, you are so wet.” Jongin muses before he moves his lips to Sehee’s neck. He sucks hardly on a skin under Sehee’s ear to leave a mark there. A mark that shows that Sehee belongs to him, that Sehee is his. Sehee moans lowly and she jerks when Jongin circles her clitoris.

“Jongin..” Sehee sobs and Jongin silence her with a kiss.

“Sshh.. I will take care of you.” After he says that, he moves down until he is in front of Sehee’s sex. He pulls the labia apart to expose her clitoris and he wastes no time in dragging his tongue along it.

“Oh, fuck. That feels good.” Sehee moans and it fuels Jongin to do more. He wraps his lips around Sehee’s clit and pulls at it lightly. Sehee grips his hair harshly but he doesn’t mind because Sehee tastes heavenly and he likes it that he is the one who is making her feels good.

“You taste so good.” Jongin praises at the same time as he pushes a finger into Sehee. Sehee arches her back sinfully and the grip on his hair tightens. He keeps playing with Sehee’s clit as he pumps his finger in and out of Sehee’s greedy hole. It feels so tight around his finger and he can’t wait to have his dick inside it.

He adds a second finger and thrusts his fingers deeper, trying to find that one spot that will drive his girlfriend crazy.

“Oh, God. Jongin.” Sehee pulls him up for a kiss which Jongin gladly reciprocate. His fingers don’t stop moving and he scissors his fingers to prepare Sehee.

“Enough, enough. Get it me, now. Please.” Sehee buries her face in the crook of Jongin’s neck.

“Do you have a condom?” Jongin also doesn’t think that he could wait any longer. His dick is throbbing painfully between his thighs and he really needs to be inside Sehee right now. ‘

“The first drawer.” Sehee points at the bedside table on his right. Jongin pulls out his fingers and gets off the bed to retrieve the condom. Once he finds it, he quickly rolls it on his dick and goes back to his place in between Sehee’s legs.

“Ready?” Jongin stares directly into Sehee’s eyes.

Sehee nods her head and Jongin pushes in slowly. Sehee closes her eyes and bites her lower lip at the intrusion. Jongin knows he is not Sehee’s first time, but he knows it has been a long time since Sehee has sex so it must be quite painful for her right now.

“You okay, cupcake?” Jongin asks. He feels amazing because Sehee is so tight around him but he wants Sehee to feel good too.

“Just..just give me a moment. Fuck you are so big.” Sehee opens her eyes and Jongin smiles at her.

“You are doing well.” Jongin peppers Sehee’s face with kisses and plays with her breasts to help her relax. Sehee sighs contently and wraps her arms around Jongin’s neck securely.

“You can move now.”

Jongin doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out until only the head of his dick is inside Sehee before he pushes in again. Both of them moan in unison and Jongin starts thrusting faster. He doesn’t think he can last long because he has been holding his release for a long time.

Sehee wraps her legs around Jongin’s hips to pull him closer and she almost screams when Jongin hits her g-spot. Jongin thrusts into that particular direction after that and turns Sehee into a moaning mess under him.

“Ah! Shit!” Sehee curses when Jongin speeds up and thrusts harder. He is so close but he wants Sehee to come first.

“Come on, baby.” Jongin tweaks Sehee’s nipple and Sehee’s whole body shakes as she cums hard. Jongin thrusts in a few more times before he also comes with Sehee’s name on his tongue.

Jongin groans as he falls to the side because he doesn’t want to crush his girlfriend. Both of them are just lying there for a moment to catch their breaths after an intense orgasm.

“That was amazing.” Sehee is the first to break the silence.

Jongin laughs breathlessly before he turns to his side to look at Sehee’s blissful face. “Yeah. That was awesome.”

Sehee smiles tiredly before she moves closer to Jongin and Jongin instantly wraps his arm around Sehee’s waist protectively. “I am hungry.” Sehee mumbles sleepily onto his bare chest.

Jongin chuckles as he runs his palm across Sehee’s back. “We haven’t had our dinner. What do you want to eat?”

“Let’s order take-out. I want pizza.”

“Okay. I will call them.” Jongin pulls away from Sehee reluctantly and pulls out the condom before he throws it into the rubbish bin near the bed.

Sehee is staring at him the whole time and Jongin looks at her questioningly. “What?”

Sehee smiles widely until her eyes turn into beautiful crescents and Jongin’s heart swells with affection. “Nothing. You are just so hot I can’t believe you are mine.” Sehee admits bashfully.

“You should see yourself before you said that. Do you know how many guys in the school hate me because I stole their beautiful Oh Sehee?” Jongin asks playfully, but it is true because Sehee is pretty popular in their school and when they went public with their relationship, a lot of guys were sad and disappointed because they lost their chance with Sehee. Jongin is not sorry for them, though.

Sehee laughs before she sits up on the bed and Jongin tries hard not to stare too long at Sehee’s bare chest. “I am glad I am yours, though. I won’t have it any other way.” Sehee smiles.

“Me too.” Jongin bends down to press a quick kiss on Sehee’s lips.

“Alright, now go and order the pizza before I die because I am sooooo hungry.”

“You are so dramatic.” Jongin says affectionately.

Sehee sends him a playful glare and Jongin just laughs it off as he wears his boxer and goes out to the living room to take his phone. He is waiting for the call to be picked up when Sehee comes out from her room, already dressed in her t-shirt and shorts. She hugs Jongin from the back as Jongin tells the person on the phone about their orders.

“How long will it take for them to come?” Sehee asks after Jongin hangs up.

“Around thirty-minutes.”

“Can we have a shower first?”

“We?” Jongin turns around in Sehee’s arms and raises his eyebrows.

Sehee smiles before she says, “Don’t you want to take a shower with me? I still want to give you a blowjob.” Sehee says it so casually and it flustered Jongin.

“Wow, where is my innocent Oh Sehee? What did you do to her?”

Sehee rolls her eyes at that. “Fine then. I will just shower alone.” Sehee pulls away from the hug and walks toward the bathroom.

“Hey, I didn’t say I don’t want to.” Jongin protests as he follows his girlfriend.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Sehee stops by the bathroom door and turns around to wink at him. She leaves the door open and for the second time that night, Jongin thinks that Oh Sehee will definitely be the death of him.

 

 

 

“What the actual fuck? Kim Jongin ranked second in our class for the mid-test results?” Baekhyun shrieks loudly and the whole cafeteria is staring at him but he doesn’t care. “How the fuck did that happen? How the fuck your stupid brain can do that?”

Jongin frowns at the mention of ‘stupid brain’. “Hey, I have told you so many times that I am not stupid. My exam results have proved it.”

“But how?? I mean how????” Baekhyun grips his hair tightly.

“Sehee helped me to study.” Jongin shrugs.

“She made you study? Wow, you must love her so much for you to finally study.”

Jongin unconsciously smiles as he thinks about how Sehee tried to make him study. “Yeah, she is amazing.”

“Hey, Baekhyun. Hey, sweets.” Sehun appears and takes a seat beside her boyfriend. She pecks Jongin’s cheek and Baekhyun makes a gagging sound which both of them ignore.

“I heard you help this idiot study huh? His results are even better than mine how is that possible?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief.

“I am an amazing tutor.” Sehee says proudly.

“Seriously, what did you do to make him study?” Baekhyun asks curiously.

Jongin and Sehee steal a glance at each other before Jongin answers. “You don’t want to know about it.”

Realisation hits Baekhyun and he scowls at the couple in front of him. “You guys are gross. So gross. Oh God. I am going to find Chanyeol. I can’t stay here any longer.” Baekhyun grumbles before he stands up and leave them alone.

“We didn’t even do anything.” Sehee says.

“Nah, just ignore him. He is bitter because I got higher marks than him.” Jongin smirks.

“Shouldn’t you thank me for that?” Sehee looks at Jongin expectantly.

Jongin chuckles before he presses a soft kiss on Sehee’s lips. “Thank you, my amazing girlfriend.”

“You are welcome.” Sehee grins happily.

“Can we have another study session tomorrow?”

“Just say you want to have sex.”

“I am not.”

“You sure?” Sehee looks at him challengingly.

“Well, yeah. But I wanna study too. Then we can have sex.” Jongin gives up easily.

Sehee snorts before she pinches Jongin’s cheek playfully. “You should be grateful that I love you so much, you horny bastard.”

“As if you don’t want it too.” Jongin retorts back.

Sehee opens her mouth to say something but then she closes it again because she doesn’t know what to say. Jongin smiles victoriously and Sehee glares at him. “Aww, is my cupcake mad? Don’t be mad. Come here let me kiss you.” Jongin puckers his lips out and wraps his arms around Sehee’s nape.

“Stop it. We are at school.” Sehee pushes Jongin’s face away but then she laughs and Jongin smiles at her.

“I love you, my cupcake.” Jongin whispers into Sehee’s ear.

Sehee’s cheeks turn red but she is wearing a happy smile on her face. “I love you too, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck for your exam!^^


End file.
